Dancing away
by Misura
Summary: [YxK] Song-fic. One-shot. Why does Ken go to a club with Yohji if he doesn't want to dance?


Dancing away

Warnings/notes : Yohji/Ken-pairing. Very slight fluff at the end. Slight angst. Songfic. Alcohol.

Disclaimer : I don't own Weiss Kreuz. The song 'Dance away' belongs to Roxette. The lyrics are taken from the textbook of their CD 'Radio ROX' and slightly altered.

written at 6th March 2003, by Misura, as a belated birthday-present for Yohji

Dedicated to pearl, I hope you like it!

//....// = song-lyrics, _italic writing_ = thoughts

**********

__

//There's a hidden meaning

In every word he says//

As soon as they entered the club, Ken felt the lights and noise jump at him, giving him that sensation of not belonging, making him want to get out of there. He knew it would fade as soon as he would have had a few drinks, but in spite of what he had told Yohji he still couldn't feel quite at ease in a place like this.

__

Then why do I keep doing this?

He knew why, though he'd rather die than admit it. Coming here gave him an opportunity to watch Yohji, to be alone with him. Omi was too young to accompany Yohji and Aya, well, Ken didn't think Aya would ever go to a place like this.

__

Well, maybe if he got paid for it and if it was for a mission.

Ken was old enough to be allowed in and Yohji seemed to appreciate his company. 

__

As a friend, Hidaka, it's just friendship.

And so, every time Yohji asked if he felt like coming along, Ken said 'yes' and put an enthusiastic look on his face. Omi had warned him he'd better not drink too much before a morning-shift and that he wouldn't let him become as lazy as Yohji.

After the first hang-over Ken had sworn it would never happen again. He didn't like drinking alcohol anyway, not any more than he liked dancing.

But he did like to watch Yohji dance.

//In all those close encounters

In every kiss, every caress//

It never took Yohji long to find a dancing-partner. In fact they found him most of the time. He just had to get on the dancefloor to have most female visitors come and dance a bit closer to him, every one of them fishing for an invitation. 

For Yohji it was all part of what made clubbing fun. 

For Ken it was pure torture to watch.

He knew Yohji didn't have any real interest in those girls, that they didn't expect him to marry them or something, but he was jealous of each and every one of them. Because they could do what he didn't dare to even think about.

Yet he couldn't help himself, never declining Yohji's offer to go with him to some party. 

//Even the truth

Has got that bitter taste of lie//

And so he had come along tonight as well. Even if the sound hurt his ears and made them buzz for the next few days. It was worth it.

"Sure you don't want me to introduce you to some nice girl I met Kenken?" Yohji asked with a wink, his voice barely audible above the music. 

Ken nodded emphatically. 

__

Absolutely sure of that.

Yohji shrugged. "Well, your loss then. Really, you should ease up and have some fun, Ken. You never even dance as far as I've seen. You just sit there at the bar all night. Why do you even come if you're not going to dance?"

Ken remained silent. He was not going to tell Yohji that.

__

I can just picture it. I gather all my courage and tell him I think I'm in love with him and he looks at me as if I just confessed to child-rape and never talks to me again.

If he even hears me above this hideous noise.

All things considered a club probably wasn't the best place for a declaration of love.

//Cause I can read his lips

But never his mind//

After a moment, Yohji's patience ran out.

__

If he was even interested in my answer in the first place.

"I'm going to dance, as that's what I came here for. Have fun sitting, Kenken."

//I can see him dance away now

[Oh, oh, o, no, no]//

Ken ordered his first drink of the evening, knowing it probably wouldn't be his last. Then he turned his eyes to the dance-floor.

//Yes, I can see him dance

Dancing away from me//

He wondered how someone who smoked as much as Yohji could keep on his feet so long. He had never seen Yohji stop dancing because he was too tired to go on.

When Yohji left the dancefloor it was usually for some other (female) reason.

At times like that Ken ordered something that would numb his senses and make him feel nice and fuzzy. He didn't know what they called it, but the bartender always knew what he meant when he asked for it. 

Briefly he wondered how often it would happen this time.

How often it had to happen before he accepted the hopelessness of his crush. 

//He is one of the sort

That seems so hard to find//

Yohji always danced with women. The people he flirted with were always female (and above eightteen of course). There was absolutely no chance he might feel attracted to men.

__

And even if he did....why would he choose me?

Yohji was by far the best-looking person in the whole of the club. Ken wasn't the only one looking at him, though he might be the only one whose look went by unnoticed and unanswered. Other, female on-lookers were winked and smiled at.

Ken ordered his next drink, hardly taking his eyes off the person on the dance-floor. He didn't want to loose sight of Yohji in the crowd.

//Just a change of rhythm

And he leaves me far behind//

Two drinks later, Ken muttered angrily. Yohji was gone, or at least, Ken couldn't see him anymore, but he didn't know whereto.

"Want your nice and fuzzy drink yet, mister?" The friendly voice of the bartender inquired.

The man probably thought he was heart-broken over some girl or something.

//That I don't matter to him

Shouldn't come as a surprise//

"No thanks," he replied. "I think I can do without for now."

__

Where the heck has Yohji vanished to? It's not very likely something would happen to him, but I simply want to know where he is [and with who].

"Your friend ordered one just now. Wouldn't think him the type of guy a girl would stand up. Ah well, who can understand women huh?"

Ken didn't quite know what to say to that. 

//Cause while I read his lips

I thought I read his eyes//

Why would Yohji want to drink something to numb his senses? He could have anyone he wanted ; who would be able to resist him? 

Ken concluded the man was probably confusing his friend for someone else's friend.

"If you're not going to drink one, maybe you should go and try to talk to him, help him get over whatever it is that's bothering him? I mean, you're his friend, right? He sits over there."

Ken looked in the direction the man was pointing. The lights didn't allow him a clear sight on the person sitting there, but he guessed it couldn't do any harm to go over there.

If it wasn't Yohji, he could look for him while walking. And if it was Yohji,..... well, then maybe he could help him, like the bartender had suggested, though Ken hardly felt up to comforting Yohji because some empty-headed girl had stood him up. Especially a girl Yohji had cared enough about to get upset over her rejection.

//I can see him dance away now

[Oh, oh, o, no, no]//

It was indeed Yohji, who was sitting there, the brightly colored drink still untouched in his hand. Then Ken noticed the empty glasses. 

__

He has actually drunk five of those things? And he's still sitting upright? Not to mention clear enough to order a sixth? How does he do that? Not that it matters.

"Yohji? Are you all right?" he asked hesitantly.

For a moment he thought he had spoken too softly to be heard. Then Yohji looked up.

"Kenken, what a surprise to see you left your place at the bar. Why don't you go back to it and leave me alone? I don't feel like having company at the moment."

Yohji made a waving gesture with his hand, as if Ken was some annoying insect that was buzzing around his head. Ken preferred to think he was too drunk to know what he was saying.

The only question was why.

//Yes, I can see him dance

Dancing away from me//

Amazingly there was a free seat next to Yohji's. Or maybe its previous occupant hadn't enjoyed sitting next to a depressed, steadily going drunk Yohji. Ken quickly sat down on it.

Yohji looked at him darkly and raised the glass in his hands to his lips, draining about half the glass in a single swallow. "What do you want from me, Ken?"

"I just want to know what you're so upset about, Yohji." Ken replied. "You're my friend, so it's only natural I care about you. And you usually don't drink this much this early."

Yohji muttered something.

"Come on, Yohji, surely you can tell me? Did some girl stood you up?" 

"Of course not." Yohji snarled. "I never get stood up by a girl."

Ken told himself the light emphasis he had heard on the last word was only wishful thinking from his side. And yet .... "A guy then?" he asked.

__

Bad move, Hidaka. He's sure to get suspicious now. Remember he's drunk, not stupid.

For a moment Yohji just stared at him. Ken shifted uncomfortably, on the verge of saying it had been a joke, that of course he knew Yohji didn't hit on guys. But Yohji spoke first.

"So, it shows huh?"

Ken felt his jaw drop. 

"I didn't want you to know, because well, I figured you'd probably find it disgusting. But yeah, I'm sort of in love with a guy. Only he's completely oblivious to it, probably'd hate me if he knew."

Ken regained his senses, more or less. 

"If he really would, he's stupid!" he blurted out.

__

Oops.

Yohji looked at him, a curious look in his eyes.

"You think so, Ken? So if some guy, say Aya, would have the hots for you, you wouldn't mind at all? You wouldn't refuse to go on missions with him or something?"

__

What does Aya have to do with anything? Unless...is it Aya he's in love with?

Ken swallowed hard.

//But you can see him dance away now

[Oh, oh, o, no, no]//

"I ... don't know. I can't really imagine Aya getting passionate about anything other than his sister or Takatori. Can you?" _Do you dream about Aya like I dream about you?_

Yohji laughed shortly. "Not really, no. You're right, that was a bad example. All right, how 'bout Omi then? He's rather nice don't you think? And pretty too. Girls love him."

Ken was at a complete loss as to where Yohji was getting at. 

Noticing the look in Ken's eyes Yohji sighed. "Never mind, just forget it. Forget this whole evening ever happened, okay? I really don't want to talk about this. I'm hopeless."

"I'm in love too." Ken said, before he could stop himself. "With a guy."

Yohji's mood seemed to drop even further. 

"You are? I'd never have thought....Is he nice to you? Does he love you back?"

Ken shook his head, and, noticing the angry look at Yohji's face he quickly added : "I mean, I don't know. He's nice enough, but I don't think he knows."

"Well, then he's an idiot," Yohji declared. "You're one of the nicest persons I know, Kenken, and if anyone hurted you or treated you badly, I'd make sure they never did it again."

Ken felt a sweet warmth spreading through his body. And a hot blush rising to his cheeks.

Fortunately Yohji probably wouldn't be able to see it with all the colored lights.

"You mean you like me, Yohji?" he asked. "As a friend I mean."

Yohji looked at him. "No, Ken. I like you as more than a friend. Much more."

//Yes, you can see him dance

Dancing away with me//

Ken couldn't believe his ears. Was Yohji actually telling him he loved him?

Yohji, the most gorgeous being on earth was telling him, plain Ken Hidaka, that he loved him?

His reflexes took over once again.

"I love you too Yohji" he blurted out. "I mean, I like you. A lot."

Yohji blinked. "But...you mean I'm that idiot you loved all that time who didn't notice you?"

Ken smiled. "I never said he was an idiot. You said that."

Yohji shook his head and chuckled. "True, true. So, you love me, Kenken? Even if I am an idiot?"

Ken nodded. "Yeah."

Yohji leaned over to him and whispered. "I love you too, Ken. And I'm very sorry I never noticed before. I will do my best to make it up to you. Starting tonight."

He stood up from his seat, remarkably steady, and held out his hand.

"Come on, Ken, wanna dance? I promise you'll enjoy it." 

__

//Now you can see him dance

Dancing away with me//

After that night, Ken never spent another night on his own, sitting at the bar. And he never ordered that unnamed drink to make him feel nice and fuzzy again.

~OWARI~


End file.
